


Imzadi Playlist

by A_MidNight_Moon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_MidNight_Moon/pseuds/A_MidNight_Moon
Summary: There are alot of songs that remind me of the two of them, so I'm going to be picking a song writing a fic about it





	Imzadi Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been really into music, I've even been know to make a Fan-Vid or two... But the problem is alot of the time the show will alowed to something happening, but they never show it... So I've thought about doing this for a long time, takeing my Playlist of songs that remind of a couple, that could be used to make Fan-Vids, and writing about them instead... So I'm gonna give it a shot... I hope you guys enjoy it

Happier - Ed Sheeran

If he saw the two of them like this one more time, Riker thought he might go postal. After a long day of Federation meetings, all he wanted to was sit down and have a drink, without haveing to think about anything of importance.  
And while there were no Federation Delegates in Ten-Forward at the moment, there was a very cozy looking Worf and Deanna on the other side of the lounge. They had gotten very close in the last cople of months, ever since he had gotten back from the merge in dimentions really.  
Deanna was sitting with her chin in her hand with that look, the same look she used to give me, he thought fleetingly. And Worf, well from a strangers glance he would just look like he was listening to her talk, but he knew better, it was the little sly smile on his face that gave it away, completely unnoticeable from an outside observer, but a complete giveaway to anyone who knows them.  
Will could just bearly make out what they saying, something about Alexander, apartly the young Klingon had wanted to try some food from his homeland, and had hated it. Deanna had always been fond of the boy, she had praticly raised him the first year he came aboard the Enterprise, even after they had gotten setteled, she was always with Alex. Deep down he thought it might have something to do with the timing of it all, Ian having died a few months before Alexander arriving.  
Wills museing were halted by a sound he hadnt heard in years, Deanna laughing, not just a giggle at a joke, but honest, awe inspring laughter, and it made his heart break just a little more. No matter what dalliance each of them had been invloved with over the years, there were certain thing that never happened, that look and laugh being the top two on the list. No, those two had always been reserved for him, for her Imzadi, untill now.  
That was the last staw for Will, he down the rest of his Altairian Brandy and all but ran out of Ten-Forward, If it were any other time he would have felt Deanna in his mind, trying to clam and comfort him, but he hasnt felt her in weeks, maybe even months. She's done the only thing honorable in this sitution, blocking Will completely from her mind, and Deanna is nothing if not honorable. So he did the only horonable opition avilable to him, told himself for what seemed like the hunderths time this week, that she's happier with Worf. She looked happier, and thats all that mattered.  
Will felt a breif momenet of warmth, as if she had heard the thought but tried to ignore it, and with that, Will left her with on final though, 'When he breaks your heart Imzadi, I'll be here'...  
\----  
"Are you alright, you blanked for a moment there" Worf said in concered tone, "Yes of course, just a passing thought" Deanna said with a smile she plastered on her face, "Come on, lets get out of here" she said with a sigh, "Lets go have some fun" she said with a genuin smile as she grabbed his hand and led him out of a desterted Ten-Forward.  
\----  
Will Riker was awoken by the chime of his cabin door, he glanced over at the clock at his bed-side, 0200... "Enter" he said in a grocky tone as he sat up in his bed. "This needs to stop!" Deanna Troi stated in a harsh tone, coming into his bedroom. "Deanna, wh-" but he was cut off by the angry Betazoid, "You know exactly what I'm talking about.".  
"Deanna it's 2 in the morning, can't this wait?" Riker asked her, but already knowing the answer, started to get up out of bed. "No, it can't. You're acting like a child!" she said following Will into the living area.  
"Oh, I'm acting like a child? You're the one who woke me up at two in the morning to yell at me", Riker pointed out turning to face her. "'When he breaks my heart', really?" Troi repeted in an angry tone, "What gives you the right-" but this time she was cut off by Will's angry rant, "Yes! WHEN Deanna, not IF, WHEN!.... He's a Klingon you're a Betazoid, its not going to work! Espeaclly since youre already bonded to someone else!"  
There was a moment of sclience between them, then Deanna spoke in a quite tone, "You have made it very clear that our bond, is nothing but friendship... Don't you dare throw that in my face, not after everything you've done..." Will opened his mouth and then closed it, instead he took his hand nudged her red jumpsuit slightly to reveal a bite mark. Will sighted, "Are you happy Deanna?... With him?"  
There was a long pause, where the two just watched each other, "Yes, I am happy" Deanna replied with a hint of sadness to her voice. "Then, I guess I'll be happy for you" Riker said with a defeated tinge to his voice. "That's really all I can ask" Troi answerd while nodded her head slowly, with one last look at him, she turn to leave him.  
After she was out the door he sent her one last thought, 'Whatever happens, I'll be here'. And with that he started back to his room, to try to get shut eye.  
\---  
Troi snuck back into her bedroom, and snuggled up to Worf, lucky for her, he's a heavy sleeper. He let out a grunt in his sleep and pulled Deanna back over towards him. She let out a soft sigh, this could work, no matter what Will thinks, Worf loves her, and she loves him. And after everything Will has put her though, he can't judge her. And she was happy with Worf, at least shes happier being with him, than without...


End file.
